Treading Water
by Confused Panda Bear
Summary: WARNING: M-RATED. Gou has lost all contact with Rin after he left Japan to study abroad. So, in an attempt to find him, she disguises herself as a boy and enrolls into all-male college with a famous swim team. As their manager, she strives to send herself and the team to an international competition in Australia, where she hopes to be reunited with her older brother…


**Treading Water**

**By Confused Panda Bear & BatmanOtaku**

* * *

**Chapter One**

"**Strength"**

* * *

With sweat forming on her forehead and shaking hands, Chigusa Hanamura brought the pair of scissors to the base of her friend's long ponytail.

The blades glinted in the lamplight, and Hana glanced fleetingly towards the girl's reflection in the mirror, her pretty face screwed up and her eyes fused shut – also betraying her reluctance.

She shook her head and dropped her hands rebelliously to her sides.

"I'm sorry Gou-chan, I just _can't_ do it!"

"Eh?! Hana, you promised that you would help–!"

"–B–but your beautiful hair!" the girl clutched at her friend's head, stroking her red locks like it were a cat or something similar. "I can't cut it Gou, I just _can't_!"

Gou expelled an exasperated sigh at the dramatics, and snatched the scissors from her hands.

"Alright, fine – I'll do it myself!" she announced boldly, and bringing the blades to her head once more, trapped the length of hair just underneath her signature blue hair-tie.

She swallowed hard, psyching herself up:

"Just one quick slice, it can't be that hard," she muttered to herself. "Mulan made it look so easy–"

"–No!" Hana grabbed dangerously for the scissors before she could do it. "Gou-chan, please! There must be another way!"

"There is no other way!"

"But – your _hair_!" Hana repeated with extra emphasis. "Your lovely, shiny red hair…!"

But Gou could only match her desperation with her own.

"…Hana, I need to do this, you know that!" she shouted over her protests. "It's the only way I can make myself look like a _boy_!"

* * *

Selecting the right university institution is arguably one of the most important aspects to consider when applying for higher education.

Prospective students are required to select their desired school, courses and a general direction in life at the tender age of eighteen; and with hundreds upon hundreds of colleges to consider, the initial decision alone can prove to be a near impossible task.

Fortunately for Matsuoka Gou – she had only one place on her mind.

"Gou…" Hana dragged the single syllable of her name slowly, carefully. "…Isn't Iwatobi Daigaku an…_all-boys_ college…?"

"Yep," the girl nodded with such unwavering conviction that Hana was sure that her friend had gone completely mad.

But deciding to pick her battles, the brown-haired girl began dutifully flicking through one of the prospectuses that Gou had thrust upon her lap.

The glossy booklet was much like any other, decorated with wide-angled shots of the picturesque teaching buildings and campus – though Hana's condemning gaze lingered mostly on the glossy spreads and blown up images of their famous sports teams.

She had heard of Iwatobi Daigaku; the all-male, private 'powerhouse' university, nationally renowned for their elite sporting programs.

She couldn't tell you much about the institution – besides the fact she knew most of the students who attended were aspiring athletes and therefore, highly desirable specimens of the male species.

She skimmed over an article of their famous swim team – an orchestration of abs, traps, glutes in all their glory – and expelled a heavy sigh.

"Gou, sweetie – I know that you love muscles, but isn't this taking it a little far?"

"No, no, no, it's not that!" Gou dismissed. "Take a look at their swimming program!"

She snatched the booklet from her lap and poked a finger at the article embedded into the photographs.

Hana briefly picked out the subheadings:

_ "…Three time national champions…"_

"…_alumni were Olympic competitors for London 2012…"_

"…_regular qualifiers for international competitions, such as the University of Melbourne Open and…"_

"…It's one of the best in the country!" Gou said with triumph in her tone, though the expression on Hana's face still looked utterly unconvinced despite her enthusiasm.

"You've lost me, Gou," she said, and her friend threw her head back with a sigh.

"Hana, didn't you read it? They go to Australia – they go to the _University of Melbourne_ – every year to compete!"

Gou leant in close with her barely contained excitement, that Hana backed further into her seat to compensate for her personal space.

"So _what_?!" she repeated, still not catching her drift.

"Don't you remember? That's where Rin goes to university, Hana-chan! And this will be my chance to go and see him!"

* * *

This story begins with a girl named Matsuoka Gou, who has lost all contact with her old brother, Rin, when he went abroad to Australia to study at university.

Even though they were close as siblings growing up, Gou had not heard word from her brother since his move over a year ago now – though, to her, it felt a much, much longer span of time.

The fact that he never took her calls or answered her emails was no different to the treatment she received before months before he had left, where his physical departure only a fraction more devastating than his emotional one.

It was not always like this, but since the abrupt death of their father; Rin – her 'onii-chan' she had once adored – became someone else hell-bent on fulfilling his dream of becoming an Olympic swimmer, that he did not even care that he was locking her out in a time when she needed him the most.

He became someone completely unrecognizable to her. Even when Gou brought up the issue with her mother more times than she could count – why Rin would never call home, never visit or allow them to visit – she would always say:

"We can't visit if Rin doesn't want us there, Gou…"

But it didn't stop her – in fact, it only made her more determined that when the opportunity arises: she would find a way to travel to Australia and somehow bring her 'onii-chan' back.

"But t–there must be another way?!" Hana protested, so vigilantly that Gou literally dropped to her knees, clasped her hands together and begged:

"I'm only telling you because I need your help!"

"You're…you're crazy–" she still announced in sheer rebellion, "–and you're crazy to think that I'd want to help you!"

Hana did come around eventually – though it took her a good few weeks to come around to the idea – and even then she still had more than a little trouble accepting it.

In the meanwhile, Gou had put her plan in motion.

It really wasn't as difficult as it should have been – given her boyish name and location of Iwatobi Daigaku: situated a seaside in a district a good three hour drive away from her hometown, where no one knew or had ever heard of herself and her family.

And though Gou was fully aware that she would not get into Iwatobi purely on her sporting ability; she had her brains, a pair of loose jogging bottoms and a shapeless hoodie to quite easily fangle her way into the entrance exams to receive an academic scholarship.

When she received the acceptance letter – addressed to a 'Master Matsuoka Gou,' no doubt – her mother was more than delighted and all too easily convinced that her daughter would be attending a coeducational school.

Mrs. Matsuoka had never been too involved with her schooling in the first place – her focus always on Rin and his swimming, the way their father had doted on him before.

But it did not matter to Gou.

She had always been self sufficient, even more so following their father's death.

She knew how to get what she wanted, and that was when Hana admitted that she admired her efforts and agreed to offer her help because there was one thing Gou was stuck on:

Her _appearance_.

"You look great, Gou-chan~!" Hana gushed, as soon as Gou stepped out of the changing rooms at a men's outlet store. "You look just like Rin – but with boobs!"

Gou was about to thank her, until she looked down at herself and cupped at the mounds on her chest in dismay.

Her breasts had never been too big or too small, but they were still prominent enough to crease the loose material in a way that betrayed her feminine physique.

It turned out that Gou's transition into the opposite gender took a lot more effort than simply concealing her figure underneath baggy clothing.

Though she could bind her breasts down as flat as a board – "just like cosplayers do!" Hana had said – and learn to do her make up so that her eyebrows were a little thicker – there was still nothing she could do about her soft, feminine face and her short stature.

"There's only one thing for it: I need to cut my hair," Gou announced in dismay – her statement veiled behind a transparent layer of willful determination that Hana saw through with little difficulty.

Gou had come so far – she had the clothes and the 'manly' mannerisms down to a tee – and the way she saw it was that there was no use stopping there.

Unfortunately, Hana drew the line at the very suggestion of cutting her hair.

It was too "long" and "red" and "beautiful" to get rid of that she even went as far as threaten to tell her mother about her plans if Gou cut it without her permission.

In desperate consolation, she purchased a wig for her instead – going against Gou's previous criticisms of outwardly refusing to wear one in fear that it would look too 'fake.'

"Hmm…you're a pretty boy," the girl said to her reflection unsurely, leaning in close and shifting the bangs around a little as if that would help at all.

Despite her initial skepticism, Gou had to admit that the wig didn't look half bad.

It was as close to her natural hair color as Hana could get, and cut into boyish, choppy layers that just brushed along her jawline at the front.

"You're right, I look like Rin – when he was about twelve years old…" she added uncertainly.

"Don't worry Gou chan, not all guys are tall and manly!"

Hana had assured her – though her encouragement did not seem to fit the case for the students of Iwatobi.

With her new wig and her boyish clothes, Gou stood in neat formation at the opening ceremony of her first day at Iwatobi, surrounded by guys whose shoulders she barely brushed in height.

She had always been well versed in the intricacies of the male anatomy, but the boys at Iwatobi were a whole other species all together.

They were broad shouldered athletes, no less than skimming six foot tall and Gou was so small in comparison that people hardly noticed her – almost as if she did not even reach their line of vision.

"Whoa, little guy!" an older boy exclaimed after knocking into her in the halls. "I almost stepped on you there!"

Stunned by the unwanted attention, Gou silently scrambled to pick up her books that had fallen on impact.

In her hurry to eject herself from the situation, she almost missed the copy of _Biology 101 _that was thrust right into her face.

Hesitantly, Gou peered up from under her bangs – "hey, you dropped this!" – the helpful boy said, and she followed the line of his arm to his smiling face, crowned with a head of wavy yellow hair.

"T–Thanks…"

He did not quite fit the quota of the average Iwatobi boy, standing only a few inches taller than her, though judging by the red tie he sported around his neck, Gou figured that he was just a freshman like she was and possibly had a few years left of growing still to do.

"I'm Hazuki Nagisa," the boy greeted her warmly. "But you can just call me Nagisa!"

Gou straightened up to face him warily.

"M–Matsuoka K–Gou," she dithered, mentally cursing at her first, rookie mistake.

Her hesitance didn't seem to go unnoticed by her new acquaintance.

Nagisa leant in close, comfortably invading her personal space, and Gou felt her ears color under his intense examination of her.

She tried to scramble away; "what are you doin–?!"

"–Wow, you're super cute!" Nagisa gushed, much to her surprise. "Almost like a girl!"

And Gou's stomach dropped to around about the region of her toes.

"Ah – I – I've got to go!" she announced, weaving past him with impressive covertness, taking off down the hall and earning more curious looks along the way.

She had been enrolled at Iwatobi for less than a day and people were already growing suspicious of her

Gou ducked her head even lower as she ran, and she was glad to have located her dormitory with little assistance.

Locking the door behind her, she leant her back against it and slid down onto the ground with her head in her hands – for the first time, only realizing just how difficult this may be.

Until now, Gou had never fully appreciated how different a boy could be from a girl – yet it only took a couple of hours of being around them to notice the glaring difference between their genders.

Gou had never felt more out of place in her entire life, and she knew it was only a matter of time before someone else would notice the anomaly too.

She felt her lip tremble with frustrated tears she fought to hold back.

What would she do if she were to get caught?

What would her mother say?

Would she be _expelled_?

Gou laughed out loud at her the denseness of her thoughts – _of course_ she would be expelled.

As if they would let her off with a warning for 'impersonating the opposite gender.'

Her guilty conscious entertained outcomes of what such an offence would do to her previously untainted school record, and the possibility of coming clean and avoiding the inevitable embarrassment seemed more and more like a tempting resolve.

The only thing that stopped her from giving up there and then was the belief – no, the _certainty_ – that Hana would be furious with her.

Even though her best friend had been completely against the idea in the first place, Gou knew exactly what she would say:

"_You're giving up, after all your efforts – after everything I've done for you?!"_

For some reason, that gave her the slightest once of strength to stick it out – at least until the end of the day.

With newfound confidence, Gou decided to start unpacking her things in hopes that the activity would help clear her mind.

Her new dorm was clean enough for a guy's room, but judging by the empty shelves and undressed beds; she quickly deduced that she were the first one to be moving in.

Nevertheless, the space was adequate sized simply furnished; with a set of metal bunk beds for her and her new roommate, a wardrobe and a chest of drawers, and two oak desks placed on opposite sides of the room.

Gou placed her toothbrush and her 'Axe Men's' body spray that she would never use in the adjoining bathroom, and hung her shirts and extra uniform in the wardrobe. She folded her more casual 'boy' clothes for the weekends in the chest of drawers.

Stuffed at the bottom of her suitcase were a few of her more 'feminine' belongings, consisting of some of her more 'girly' outfits for when she'd visit home, moisturizers and cosmetics, and a box of tampons for when that 'time' inevitably came.

Already well prepared, Gou finally produced a piece of plywood that, after a bit of fiddling, managed to fit into one of the drawers to essentially create a fake bottom to hide her double identity.

She was busy admiring her handiwork when an excitable knock at her door caused her to jump out of her skin.

"Ah, Gou-kun!" her new 'friend' Nagisa, came breezing in through the door. "I found you!"

"Y–You again!" she demanded; "how did you know this was my room?!"

"I followed after you ran off!" the boy explained, and jerked a thumb behind him. "We're neighbors, see…!"

Gou simply blinked back a the boy as he rambled on about how he was so excited about their living proximities, and not quite knowing how to respond herself.

"…I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you earlier. You don't look like a girl _that_ much –really…I'd really like to be friends…!"

Because to her surprise, this Nagisa boy did not appear fazed by their earlier encounter.

He was treating her like any other boy his age and that gave her a little hope that maybe – just maybe – she might be able to pull this off.

"…So have you finished unpacking?" Nagisa continued in her stupor. "Because we should get going otherwise we'll miss it!"

Gou snapped back into reality at his fleeting address.

"W–Where are we going?" she asked, worriedly as he approached her once again.

"To the Freshman Fair, of course!" he announced and taking her wrist dragged, her out of the room before she could protest.

* * *

Nagisa bounced between rows and rows of stalls vending an array of after school clubs and extra curricular activities, picking up flyers and handouts from every other one he visited.

Gou gathered that his interests varied vastly, but his attention span was extremely limited.

"Ah, there's so much to choose from~! I want to join them all!" he sang with a skip in his step.

Despite his initial excitement, the further they made their way into the fair, the blonde seemed to be peering at the stalls not in founded interest, but rather, in searching.

"Hmm…I still haven't found the stall I'm looking for, though..." he muttered to himself.

"What club were are you looking for?" Gou asked out of politeness.

Nagisa grinned at her broadly and made an exaggerated breaststroke movement with his arms.

"The swim team!" he announced, catching her off guard. "I heard that this years captain and vice captain are two boys I used to swim with in elementary school," he explained, "I tried my hardest to get into this school so I could swim with them again!"

Gou tired to mask her initial excitement, but failed; "I–I want to join the swim team too!"

"No way!" Nagisa gasped. He took her hand again, and this time, Gou didn't mind as much. "We should join up together – come on, let's go!"

It wasn't very long before the duo came across the rows of Iwatobi sports teams a little further into the festival; difficult to miss in their personalized sports jackets and trophies and banners – and all of them shouting over each other in competition for the best pickings of the incoming freshman class.

_"You over there – you're pretty tall! Wanna join the basketball team?"_

_"Hey you – yeah, you – in the red glasses! Are you interested in joining the track team at all…?"_

Unsurprisingly, Gou and Nagisa were on the most part ignored, but it did not seem to matter much to her new friend, who was searching over the sea of heads on the tip of his toes to find just what he was looking for.

At long last, he caught sight of one of the quieter stalls in the area, manned by their members dressed in yellow shirts and blue and white joggers.

They were friendly and inoffensive in comparison to the other, more rowdy sports teams, passively handing out flyers and strange bird mascot swimsuit straps to anyone interested in joining.

"Ah, there they are!" Nagisa ran ahead, waving his arms excessively. "Haru-chan~! Mako-chan~!"

The boys standing behind the stall glanced up at him, eyes squinting at the semi-familiar face making their way towards them.

They looked to each other for confirmation:

"Haru-_chan_…?"

"…Mako-_chan_…?"

And then gasped and exclaimed in unison:

"_Nagisa_?!"

Gou stood awkwardly as the former teammates engaged in manly greeting – an orchestration of playful insults and sarcastic retorts, and clapping each other on the back so hard that she wondered why they didn't even flinch on the impact.

"…It's been so long…!"

"…You've got so tall, Mako-chan!"

"…Nagisa, let go of me…"

"…Still as cold as ever, neh, Haru-chan…?"

"So, what can I do for you, Nagisa?" the one called Makoto finally asked in a friendly tone.

"We've come to join the swim team!" Nagisa announced, unintentionally drawing attention to Gou who had happily blended into the background next to him. "This is Matsuoka Gou, he wants to try out as well!"

"That's great news!" Makoto said, apparently delighted by her interest, though she could not say the same about his dark-haired friend who frowned when he finally acknowledged her presence.

Haru glanced the new kid up and down in harsh scrutiny, pinning him under his icy gaze as he took in his slight shoulders and his skinny arms that barely filled the jacket that was still way too big even though it was probably the smallest size they offered.

There wasn't much difference in height between the two freshmen, but there was certainly something unusual about the new guy that he couldn't quite place.

"Aren't you a little bit scrawny to be a competitive swimmer?" he spoke, completely unguarded.

Gou visibly was taken aback by his bluntness.

"I–I can't actually swim," she stammered, at a loss of her usual confidence, worsened by the baffled expressions she received from the three males.

She was quick to explain:

"I…wanted to sign up as – as your manager instead…!"

The dark haired boy averted his head in dismissal.

"We don't need a manager," he stated simply, and Gou was too shocked by his hostility to properly protest.

"B–But, I–"

"–Now, now, Haru-chan," the gentler, more understanding voice of the captain intervened. "Uh – Matsuoka-kun, was it?"

Gou took in his smiling face with welcome, "yes, but you can call me Kou – I mean, Gou!"

Fortunately, the brown haired captain looked unfazed by her correction.

"Right, Gou-kun," Makoto greeted her warmly. "Do you have any experience in managing a swim team?"

Gou tilted her chin up at Haruka; "of course," she boasted. "I lead my brothers high school swim team to victory at nationals two years ago!"

"Two years ago…?" Makoto parroted, his voice trailing off in recollection.

It only took him less than a second later for his eyes to widen and his mouth fall:

"Wait, you were the manager for Samezuka Gauken?!"

Gou felt as if she were at a job interview of some sort – boasting about her past involvement and experience with her brother's old high school swim club – how her association with a powerhouse school like Samezuka gave her that extra proficiency in training up a seriously competitive team.

She had even come prepared – producing a copy of her brothers training schedule that she had written up herself, and presented it to the captain like something of a resume for him to review.

"That's a pretty solid regimen," Makoto scanned the paper, not even trying to hide the fact that he was impressed.

"You can write up and regimen and not keep to it," Haruka commented under his breath, and Gou couldn't help but send the vice captain a daggering sideways glance.

What the _hell_ was his problem?

"I'm very organized," she insisted over him, pointedly addressing only the captain himself. "You won't have to worry about organizing trips, social events and joint practices. I can do that all for you! You can just concentrate on your swimming and training up the team and…!"

Gou trailed off mid-sentence, fearing she had spoken too much as the captain did not react immediately to her proposals – instead remaining in silent deliberation as he continued to study the regimen in his hands.

Because at a school like Iwatobi, full of egotistic personalities, child prodigies and rising stars, to have someone sign up to simply manage the team – to willingly sit on the sidelines – was completely unheard of.

"Can I ask–" he finally spoke, his curiosity peaking, "–why a manager?"

Gou faltered under the one 'interview' question that she was not completely prepared for.

"I…well…"

She could not bullshit her way through her love of the sport – Gou was never a fan of swimming and even as manager of the Samezuka team, she did not get excited over the actual competition as much as she did over the muscles present.

And though a natural leader, Gou had never aspired to manage a sports team either. Rather, her reasons for joining Samezuka in the first place were to spend time with Rin.

"…I have my reasons," Gou finally responded, and Makoto glanced up at her untiring expression – fists clenched and eyebrows furrowed as he awaited his final verdict.

He couldn't help but admire his determination, despite his empty answer.

"Okay Gou-kun – come by to our practice session next Wednesday," Makoto concluded with a decisive nod. "You can help me judge the new recruits and we'll go from there."

* * *

Dragging her feet down the dormitory corridors, Gou heaved a sigh and leant her forehead against the doorframe of her dorm room before she entered.

Her first day of induction classes, blagging her way into sports teams and being dragged around campus by Nagisa, left her wondering how in the world was she going to keep up this act until the summer tournaments.

The task seemed near enough impossible and she had barely been enrolled at Iwatobi for six hours.

With hunched shoulders, she finally let herself into her dorm for a good nights sleep and hoped that things would get easier with time…

…only to find the swim team's vice captain, Nanase Haruka, standing half naked in a swimsuit in the middle of her room, dragging a towel through his hair.

She startled backwards; "y–you–!"

The boy did not seem quite as surprised as she was.

"–Oh. Matsuoka – was it?" he spoke, with magnificent unconcern. "I guess you're my new roommate, huh?"

Gou suppressed a rude retort, though she could do nothing about the prominent vein beating against her forehead.

Jeez.

He didn't have to sound so…_disappointed_.

The most infuriating part was that before she could form some sort of response, Haruka went back to ignoring her and back to drying himself – rubbing the blue towel over the back of his neck and sculpted arms.

He did so comfortably like he would around any other boy, and Gou knew this – though she couldn't help but stare at him all the same, bringing a hand up to her gaping mouth and internally screaming:

_What incredible triceps!_

He must have caught her looking because a moment later, Haruka reached for a hoodie and slipped it cover his shoulders.

He left the garment unzipped though – just enough for her to view the rippling definition of his abdominal muscles.

"Uh. Is this your phone?" he drew her out of her trance, handing her the pink phone attached to a kuropopo key-chain and several other girly additives.

Gou cringed at the sight of it.

"Y–Yeah…" and tentatively took the device from him.

Blue eyes sent her a stagnant look.

"Some 'Hana-chan's been calling non-stop all afternoon," he informed her with a little incensement, that Gou scrambled for an unneeded explanation:

"Yeah, that's you know…my, um, _girlfriend_!" she mustered in her most masculine voice. "My, uh, 'other half'…'ball and chain' so to speak…"

Her new roommate regarded her in such a way that she was insulted by his disbelief – despite it being a blatant lie in the first place.

"_You_ have a girlfriend?" he said, genuinely baffled. "That's a surprise. I thought you were…you know…"

He spoke so condescendingly that without even thinking, Gou shoved the phone screen into his face, so fast that Haru reeled backwards with her sudden movement.

"That's her, on the left!" she announced, pointing at the background of her screen.

Gou regretted her brash reaction almost immediately, because she had not intended for him to look at the picture for very long at all – let alone study the snapshot-selfie that she and Hana had taken at their last karaoke session.

"Who's the other girl?" he asked, his gaze shifting between the picture and her face. "She looks just like you."

"Oh, that's…" Gou swallowed. "My…little sister?"

It sounded more like a question than an answer that Haru had to peer at the screen a little longer.

"You're sister, huh…?" Haru trailed off and Gou could feel her throat closing up with a lack of response.

But just as she was about to crack, Haru's lips twitched slightly at the corners, and he almost – _almost_ – looked handsome with the slightest remnants of smile on his usually stoic face.

"…She's pretty cute," he concluded – which was on the complete other side of the spectrum of what she had expected him to say.

"R–Really?" Gou stammered in her surprise, before clearing her throat in delayed comprehension.

She pulled a scowl instead and mustered her best 'Rin' impression:

"I mean…um…hey! Don't say such things about my little sister!"

She had to admit, she did not sound quite as intimidating as Rin had been.

"Calm down, I just said she was _cute_," Haruka retorted tetchily.

He appraised her with a little caution.

"Do you have sibling complex or something?"

"What – no – I –!"

But before Gou could answer him back, he turned away from her fuming face and headed towards the door.

"–Whatever, I'm going to the pool," the boy announced, in clear demonstration that being in her presence was too much effort on his behalf.

He slammed the dorm room door without as much as a glance back at her, and departed before Gou could form the thought:

_Wait – didn't he just come from the pool?!_

"Ugh – you're the _weird_ one!" she shouted at the closed door behind him, sticking out her tongue for good measure.

Finally alone and overwhelmed by the events of the day, Gou threw herself onto the bottom bunk and dialed in Hana's number, thankful that she answered in less than two and a half rings.

"Gou-chan–!"

"–It's K – ah, forget it…."

She no longer had the right or the energy to correct her.

"So tell me everything!" Hana continued excitedly, oblivious to her weathered tone. "How was your first day at Iwatobi?"

With a depleted sigh, Gou rolled onto her stomach and planted her face into the pillow.

Her response was muffled into the receiver.

"I don't know how I'm gonna get through this, Hana-chan," she grumbled miserably. "First of all, my roommate is a complete _asshole_…"

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello friends, Panda here :) I'm so excited to finally get this project up and running! I have a lot of love for this storyline, and though I know this 'cross-dressing' idea has been absolutely exhausted, I hope you guys will enjoy the read all the same.

Let me know what you think – and look forward to the next chapter, which will be written by the very talented BatmanOtaku!

- Panda


End file.
